Whispers in the Dark
by Riley Killer
Summary: Constantly fighting with her instinct, Eleyna has enough problems with blending in with society. However now that she's in England, maybe things will get a little better for the diclonius... yeah, and vampires will stop drinking blood one day.


A/N: Alrighty then… guess I'm gonna have myself a shot at this thing…

Keep in note, my protagonist is a confusing little thing. Even to me, more will be revealed later, as well as why the hell she's not in a damn lab. But keep her in relation to Nana when it comes to the relationship with humans. And unfortunately I've only seen the anime, so bare with me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing, I do not own Elfin Lied, I own my diclonius…

So yeah.

* * *

**Prologue: Making Port**

The sound of men speaking in thick accents and the gentle rocking of the ship as it came into port roused the figure from her slumber, that, and the ship's air horn. Their body that was propped up between two large, long crates with a small flat on top, causing a shadow and a hole they initially hid in, shifting before their eyes opened. Two magenta eyes staring quietly out at the moving figures that skittered across her vision. However she immediately winced as the cargo bay of the ship lit up under the careful watching eyes of the fluorescent lights that was switched on.

She hadn't been ready for that.

Leaning forward though, and away from the large green duffle bag that had been supporting her for the majority of her stowaway trip, she checked quietly to make sure the coast was clear. As expected though, with the hustling and bustling of the new port, it wasn't.

Letting gravity take affect, she allowed herself to fall back again, landing on her bag with a simple soft, thump. Long bangs that had been adjusted before to stay out of her eyes defiantly floated in front of them in a reaction to this. The owner of the hair allowed themselves a good moment to glare at it before blowing upward, causing it to lift, and then fall off the side of her face and hang there. It would be a while before she could move it seemed.

_**It would be easier to just clear the way ourselves…. Like taking candy from a baby… hell even easier than that.**_

The figure paused for a moment as a low female voice purred this in the depths of their mind, almost like it was whispering sweet nothings to her. However all that happened in reaction to it was the lids of the figure's eyes shutting and a low humming sigh exiting their mouth between two pink lips.

It had been a miracle they were able to hop ships when they had, and even a bigger one that they weren't caught. With their physical appearance, they weren't actually inconspicuous after all.

There was a silence that took over the bay that didn't go unnoticed by the female. Her eyes opening and body lifting back up as there was a rumbling, and then a loud screeching of metal on metal that was reminiscent of when they were closing the door to the cargo bay before they had all left for their little trip. That however didn't make the trip any less pleasant.

She enjoyed the solitude she had for the past two weeks she had been down here. Riding from one point of the North Atlantic Ocean to her destination across it. It would have been wiser for her to take a plane however. And quicker too, while it was easy to hide from people that worked in the crew on the ship, it was harder to hide the fact that clothing had been stolen and suitcases accidentally left open. (She was such a scatterbrain sometimes!) Or that food was missing from the chef's kitchen and he was getting angry because he thought that one of his fellow peers was stealing and eating more than the others.

It was hard to escape searches for the one that was believed to decrease their food supply for the trip. It was even harder to restrain herself from killing the ones that almost found her out, multiple times.

But somehow, even she wouldn't give a second to think about or guess as to what force was smiling down upon her, she had managed to hold back from the most basic of her instincts. Maybe it was due to the fact she needed to get across the goddamned ocean more than she needed to further the destruction of humanity like her mind would constantly ridicule her for not doing. She couldn't blame it either for its want or point of view; it had a point the majority of time. Even when she had been on this ship, she had seen unspeakable horrors that mankind was capable of.

It made her far more disgusted than she thought capable, but she knew she would feel far better later about ridding shit from the earth, if she knew what exactly was warranted to label the race she felt deep down was her purpose to destroy, as shit.

If that made any sense. Half the time, she herself didn't even get where her unfounded hate came from. Maybe one day she would understand it, but today, here, sitting in her shadowed little hole that was provided by the hurried, lazy stacking of men who simply wished to get their job done; leaning against a large duffle bag filled with her only belongings and a black gloved hand resting on a black fedora as it rested on her thigh, she most certainly didn't.

Her father had known something though, so had her mother.

Slowly she let her hand lift the hat up and over onto her head, pushing it down so it was firm, but not tight before slowly grabbing her bag and inching forward in a duck walk towards the line of light that separated her hiding place and the open.

They were both dead now however, shot to hell by some men in military suits, so any chance of her learning from them was gone. Leaving her connections to be placed between eavesdropped partial conversations and also the items in her duffle bag. The night they had died was the night she fled from the little back room that had been her place of stay for the past 18 years.

Why she never used what she knew against her parents, what she knew she could have used, she didn't know. Maybe it was because some part of her, some part that her instinct called "somewhat human" recognized them as the reason she as even alive to begin with.

Who knew the reason? All she knew was the men who shot the two that had birthed her dead were now also dead. She killed them with her unseen parts, she wouldn't have been so sure she did, but she didn't feel the same pressure then that she always did now after she had dazed off, and come to find them all dead. It had been a build up before she had killed the men off too, shutting her eyes and then finally snapping. However now it was not the same.

But at the same time it was. Who knew the reason? She didn't. The ridiculing her that liked to speak with in her didn't. No one did.

The light was right in front of her. Making her stare for a moment down at it before looking back up and around. There were men that were across from her, all gathering to a large point.

Her vision darted right and towards the large open rectangle that was in her sight. The sounds outside it were blared out by the loud talking of different languages that reverberated off the walks and down to her, but somewhere in the mix of it, a loud booming sound went through the air, quieting them all, before it was followed by four more just as loud and similar sounds.

Someone in the group across from her hide away shouted out happily in their thick English accent that it was supper; she simply raised a brow as he was the first to run out of the area, and then the others began to follow.

This was her chance.

Her fist, baring her fingerless gloved, wrapped tightly around the strap of her duffle bag, lifting it up and onto her shoulder as she slipped down quietly from the spot. She moved swiftly, but quietly into the group, assimilating themselves to the back of it. Now was the hard part.

_**If they notice you, then we'll have to kill them, you know that right?**_

A frown came onto the woman's lips as the fedora on their head allowed their eyes to become shadowed by the simple tip of it. It did nothing to cover the fair skin of her face though. The group nearing the entrance of the area with each step and her ears perked, ready, they all needed to remain ahead of her, no one needed to see her. She had her hair up in a large intricate bun even so they wouldn't see even a whisp of her hair as it hid from them on the back of her head. They couldn't see her, if they did… then it would be all over.

She held breath in hopes that they wouldn't hear her breathing and get curious.

After a few painstakingly slow seconds though, her feet met the wooden plank that lead to the cement dock that was a part of port. She heard the feet spread out ahead of her voices immediately erupt before all blending into one. Blinking she stared up underneath the fedora in confusion, but only for a second before she fought back a sound of comprehension. The men were joined by women and children, all seeming rather happy to see each other. She let her booted feet and long legs carry her forward, and passed them, seeing as they were too distracted with each other to even notice a lingerer like her.

Her feet paused however as her self control struggled with in the crowd that hadn't noticed her yet.

_**It's too easy, we have to…. C'mon, it's just too easy.**_

_And do it while there could be camera watching? Where all would see us?_

_**Not if we left no one alive.**_

_There are still cameras._

Her left foot picked up, the knee high black boot on it felt like lead. She forced herself to trudge forward though, through these families, these people, these _humans_. Once again holding her breath even though it was no good and she looked absolutely ridiculous with her cheeks puffed out and eyes scrunched in concentration.

But anything was worth not being noticed.

Once the families were cleared and they were well out of earshot she allowed the air she had been holding out of her mouth and let a soft sigh follow. Inhaling she let her eyes shut and then open before looking up and staring for a good long while at the booth that was ahead of her. There was a sign that read "exit" however over an open doorway to the right of it. Saying nothing she approached it, eyes lidded and hands in her pockets. Her duffle bag hugging her back as its strap hung over and around her right shoulder over her indigo trench coat that swished as she walked, hanging around her shins.

She was about to pass through it when the man inside the booth took notice of her though.

"Lettin' a lil' fox like you even work the cargo bay these days huh?" Her body froze and her right side of her face, hidden by her bangs hid the fact her eye widened considerably. "Even letting pink hair onboard, lot's changed since my day as a shippin' boy."

_**Kill. Him. KillHim. KillHimKillHimKillHimKillHim. KILL. HIM!**_

Gritting her teeth and baring her shoulders lightly, she slowly looked over at him with a small smile, a closed lipped smile, and let her shoulders rise, and fall heavily. "I got lucky and had an inn." She lied between her teeth, "Never know just who's lookin' for work these days."

The man's face changed lightly, scrunched and she felt panic blossom into her brain, her hand reached up lightly and caught onto her slipping bag, fisting the strap while his blue eyes looked her up and down in suspicion.

"So's belly shirts and shorts with leggings the new uniform attire?" She looked down at herself, at her navy blue turtle neck top that was cut off three inches from below her breasts, and the shorts that hung off her hips, courtesy of one of the many raided suitcases, and then immediately back up at him. The roaring in her head becoming too much far to fast and the pressure to just let the urge to do as it wanted becoming almost too exhausting to fight against.

"I dunno, is havin' clothes prepped for when your makin' port illegal these days? Or was that just back in_ your_ days as a Shipping boy?" She snapped out. He immediately paused at this comment and scowled at her now before scoffing and glaring away.

"Have a right bloody day." He smacked out, however when he looked back, all he caught was the edge of her coat whipping out behind her and out of his sight, beyond his booth's peripheral. "Yooou fuckin' twat."

There was a moment of pause from her mentally as this rang across her ears, her body stilling. That was all that was needed though. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt the other parts of her, the unseen parts of her lash out as she gave in and let her mind rest. To tired to fight them. She then shut her eyes and blocked out the shout that titillated the senses of her ears and the scent of metallic blood that followed, wafting into the air and slipping into her nostrils, smelling as tempting as Thanksgiving dinner did to a fat man. She listened to the solid 'thud' that said his head was now on the floor, and the sliding and much hard sound that said his body was now too.

And then she came back as there was an odd weight that fell into her pocket and her other parts were resting back with in her, where they belonged.

An unnatural relief came into her, like a sedative only with in her mind. Her body continued to move forward and her eyes became lidded, almost glowing out underneath her fedora. The other side of her finally shut up, if only for the moment and she was allowed a little peace and quiet as she felt an odd satisfaction rise up to her chest and settle there like a cat does to its owner's lap.

Even as she turned a corner, and heard a scream from behind her she didn't bother to take a glance back as she let her hand come up and recheck her fedora, assuring that it was safe and secure. Her fingers coming down to her pockets and feeling in, and then pulling out a small brown rectangle and opening it, staring blankly as the pounds that beamed back at her.

She reached in and grasped them, pulling them out and shoving them into her pocket, before they were soon joined by the change she empted out of a pocket. The entire wallet then was dropped into a passing garbage can as she allowed her pace to never stop, not even to help an old woman she passed who dropped a her groceries, or a young man that was checking his pockets for the keys she spotted him drop ten feet away from him.

She simply let herself take everything in. The scents around her were odd and so much like back home. Filled with the muck of pollution and the scents of humans. Followed by pastries that made her stomach growl, and cigarette smoke that made her eyes water. They were all so foreign but familiar as well. It wasn't like she hadn't seen the outside world from her little room as she had grown up, she was allowed a television and books.

She also was able to speak the English language, as it was the main one in their household, something her parents had her do simply because originally, they were supposed to return back to England from their vacation in Japan before she was born. She was supposed to be born here in fact, in London. If her memory of the time her mother yelled at her (there were many for several different reasons) was correct.

The reasons why they didn't come back she never knew though, but she had a feeling it had a great amount to do with her.

Whatever the reason though, here she was in their place.

And it took a bullet train, three cargo ships, and a dead guy to get here.

* * *

**Alright, you've read, now review! Let me know what you think. I promise, more will be explained as the story goes on. **

**I'm going to bed now. –Passes out-**


End file.
